


Differences

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Sometimes writing friendship... is good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Dorothy and Rusty noticed they've changed since they last met.





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> APPARENTLY i can only write short fanfic... pensive

It had taken a good while for Rusty to wake up. Being used as a battery for a giant machine did that to you. They seemed to still be in the rocket luckily, he didn't know if he was ready to really get out yet, he still felt groggy like no tomorrow. 

"You're awake!" Dorothy's voice whisper-exclaimed. Rusty immediately looked at where her voice had come from, she was sitting next to him (how he hadn't noticed earlier was a mystery). 

"Why did you whisper that?" He asked with as much confusion as he could muster.

"I don't exactly want to stress you out even more on accident..." She looked stressed out herself, which made sense considering what had happened. Usually he would've laughed considering her somewhat silly act of kindness, but as he fully woke up he realized something was incredibly... not exactly "wrong" but very different. "Something" was Dorothy.

Apparently she had gotten herself modified for her to be able search for him. It made sense, but it shocked him that he had been able to even recongize her at all. It was to the point parts were painted different colors than before. 

"Rusty?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you just poke my face." She was trying really hard not to laugh. It was obvious he was out of it, and considering what he had just gone through she really didn't deem it appropriate for her to laugh over him being silly. 

"I... I don't know why I did that." Rusty didn't talk much. He seemed to talk more when with Dorothy, though, probably due to them being good friends and all. But even then, the more she conversed with him it just became more obvious him going through what Rosie put him through took a toll on him. Rusty made a noise as if he was about to talk, but then all he did was wave his hand over his own face. Dorothy got it immediately and looked embarressed herself. 

She hadn't exactly counted on looking so different to Rusty upon meeting him again. No wonder he was confused, she looked like she had tried to mimic her older self but didn't have the right materials. Originally when she had decided to leave tumbleton she did look like her older self. But then... 

"Oh. Right. I broke my face when mining", her hand edged on her cheek, "I was trying to practice but then thats... when it became clear I needed different gear." She had tried to rush too fast getting to Rusty. Things like heeled shoes or a small furnace didn't bode well with deeper digging alone. She didn't mind the modifications, she actually liked them, but it took up time getting them. Some things such as her goggles stayed of course, but for the most part she looked extremely different. The thing that stood out the most was surprisingly her eyes with her small cogs rotating inside gently. Rusty didn't have a face that emoted well, but you could instantly see his concern. 

"I'm fine now though! I... well now that I think about it you look different too, though I think we both know why." It was true. His eyes had gone from green to a bright blue, and his middle had a weird red part on it, along with other small things. It seemed they both have changed, more or less. Dorothy suddenly felt weighted down and looked to her side, in which Rusty was leaning on her. He still seemed to be tired, didn't matter too much, they still needed to find somewhere to land.


End file.
